ADIOS MI AMOR
by Chrono1984
Summary: Esta historia trata como una gran perdida para un esposo, y la oscura obsesión de una hija por el amor de su padre ella hara una cosa que se arrepiente a ver su padre muerto, despues de su confesión fatal. avertencia lemon.


**ADIOS MI AMOR**

Observaba a padre en la tumba de mi madre, ya aquel hombre fue el mejor amante de mi madre. No solo como esposo sino como amigo, confidente, alma gemela sino como persona para tener algo de sentimientos puros con ella, recuerdo que el entierro de mi madre fue mi triste para él no tubo tiempo ni de cambiarse solo tenia su uniforme del Chelsea con su numero 8 en la espalda, de pronto comenzó a llover a la vez observe a mi padre sollozando y cada lagrima que caía era un recuerdo de su amada Ciel Elesia. De pronto comenzó a maldecir su vida, sus errores como esposo ya que su trabajo lo obsesiono mucho y solamente pensaba en ganar, en taticas, en partidos de copa y en sobornos a cierto árbitro todo relacionado con el futbol, pero nuca pensó que un momento malo llegaría a su vida en especial la muerte de mi madre.

La lluvia seguía cayendo mi padre no se movía de la tumba de ella, por mi parte estaba con mis abuelos, pero ellos no me soltaba a saber si me querían hacer algo. Pero de pronto el se levanto camino hacia donde me encontraba con mis abuelos, llego hacia mi me dio un beso en mi mejilla y abrió el carro saco algo extraño y volvió a la tumba de mi madre

Y Comenzó a decir estas palabras, que me dieron miedo:

Yo Gustavo te fui fiel hasta el día de tu muerte fui estés la mejor persona, que un hombre pueda tener pero, como no fui capaz de proteger derramare mi sangre sobre tu tumba para que ir contigo.

En ese momento me zafe de los brazos de mi abuela me solté el listón que sostenía mi cabello, y le dije a mi padre.

-Padre no lo hagas eso es de cobardes, si me dejas mi madre y yo nunca te perdonaremos si lo haces no me dejes sola.

Con mi listón cerré cuidadosamente su herida y lo abrase fuerte diciendo que todavía tienes a Lunis pero en una versión mini. Pero de pronto mi padre reacción, me levantó pero al instante que me estaba levantando observe que sus ojos cafés oscuros no tenían ese brillo que lo caracteriza de el mi padre me baja habrá con mis abuelos para que los lleve a su hogar por mi parte abrase fuerte a el sin soltarlo, por que tenia miedo en perderlo a el.

Paso como una hora mi padre dejo a mis abuelos en su casa, yo me despedí fraternalmente como los sentimientos de abuelo a nieto, mi padre no dijo nada no tenia ánimo de hacer nada. Me subí al automóvil y proseguimos el camino hacia la casa durante el recorrido encontré en la cajuela del carro 100 cartas de amor que mi madre Ciel escribió para él. Mi padre me dijo:

-Satsuki a donde encontraste esas cartas, hijita linda estuve buscando esas cartas toda mí vida de matrimonio con tu madre Ciel.-

-Padre estaba metidas aquí en esa cajuela-

-Que bien Satsuki eres una linda hija-.

Llegamos a la casa por mi parte, me prepare sicológicamente para seguir una nueva vida, mi padre abrió la cochera desde el automóvil entramos a la casa, ordene a mi padre que se tomara un baño de agua caliente y que se preparaba para que yo Satsuki Mora le diera un masaje en su espalda.

Mientras tanto mi padre estaba en el baño cantando estupideces de la vida, yo me cambie de ropa, me puse algo liviano para ir a hacerle el frote en su espalda entre mi padre ya estaba listo con su aceite de almendras ese aroma me gusta mucho. Mi papá se acostó boca abajo mientras yo le hacia el amasamiento mi progenitor comenzó a leer las cartas o algunas confesiones de ella o de el.

No se que olor tenia mi padre en su cuerpo me hacia sacar todo mi amor hacia el amor que tenia guardo hacia él, se que soy Satsuki soy la persona que va a remplazar a mi madre Ciel. Pero no se que pensara mi progenitor al respecto una carta que me llamo la atención fue cuando ella le estaba haciendo reclamos sobre los amoríos de el con Arcueid. No sabia que mi padre le fue infiel a mi padre, en mi mente pensé.

_Que hijo de puta, fue mi padre nunca le fue fiel a mi madre Ciel. Y ese pacto de mierda que hizo sobre su tumba fue una falsa._

Seguía haciendo la frotación, y vi otra carta pidiendo disculpas sobre su obsesión al futbol y también, por que le fue fiel a mi padre que enredo de mierda es estaba dando después de muerta, también pensé.

_Mi propia mama le fue también infiel a mi padre no entiendo nada, en absoluto de este matrimonio de mierda, pero bueno tengo a mi padre y será mío._

Termine de elaborar el masaje a mi padre, pero antes de irme le di un rose en los labios a él por mi parte mi progenitor no me digo nada, por su parte me dio una palmada en la espalda y se durmió.

**DOS MESES DESPUES**

Por mi parte ese amor prohibido que nació hacia mi padre, crecía cada vez mas hasta decía.

-Mierda estoy haciendo un incesto de hija a padre.-

Pero eso no me importa de mierda, solo quiero el amor de mi padre, ya que el no puedo disfrutar el amor de mi madre. Pero yo en su lugar lo hare.

Un día que mi padre se estaba recuperación en la casa, me vestí muy sexy para alegrarle el rato a mi progenitor, le prepare un delicioso almuerzo tipo Ciel Elesia. Mi padre lo recibió de una buena manera hasta me dio un beso en la mejilla, por alguna manera ya estaba haciendo paso pequeños por el amor de el será que pasando pro el tiempo el me aceptara como su nuevo amor. Un día me invito a salir a caminar por toda la ciudad de Londres, yo por mi parte acepte de alegría cogí a mi progenitor del brazo y comenzamos el recorrido yo en mi pequeña mente peor ya podrida a saber la verdad de la mierda de matrimonio de mis padre. Pero yo se que cometieron sus errores como humanos, en verdad en sí ellos se amaron mucho sin importar sus amoríos secretos.

Al primer lugar que llegamos fue a un hermoso parque donde mis progenitores hacían travesuras de jóvenes y alguna que otra cosa pesada, en mi mente decía.

_Que maricas estos pensando ya mi madre no esta aquí, y quiero seguir ganando el amor de mi padre el es todo para, mí y que es el puto futbol para el._

Proseguíamos con el paseo tranquilamente, hasta de un momento donde mi padre me hace una pregunta algo fuerte.

-Satsuki tu que estas pensando en los últimos dos meses estas muy rara, y muy melosa conmigo a que se debe dime.-

YO no le respondí, salí a correr como la niña pequeña que JA dije nunca sabrás lo que tengo para ti mi amado padre. Yo te hare olvidar a mi madre que ya no esta aquí. Yo seré tu reina en remplazo de mi gran mama, YO SERE TU AMADA le gritaba al todo el mundo.

Mi padre me alcanzo y me volvió hacer la misma pregunta.

-Satsuki tu que estas pensando en los últimos dos meses estas muy rara, y muy melosa conmigo a que se debe dime.-

Le hice un guiño tierno a mi padre, y le respondí sinceramente.

-Padre sinceramente me enamore de ti, yo te amo, siento una gran pasión por ti-

La reacción de mi padre fue fuerte, se sentó en una silla del lugar, suspiro y digo.

-Dios por que a mi esta mierda, solo a mi.-

Y me respondió:

-Esta bien Satsuki haz lo que quieras ya que mi vida es una mierda sin tu madre, y tu esta aprovechando ese dolor, pero creo que la que la persona que esta sufriendo mas es tu. Por esperar mi respuesta.-

Cuando escuche esas palabras de mi progenitor, me llene de alegría y de ánimos por que sabia que el había aceptado mi amor ya no como hija, sino como una mujer mas de su vida. Sera que hare un mejor papel que mi madre seguro que lo hare, y lograre que mi padre sea feliz conmigo y yo estaré con el hasta la muerte.

Seguíamos el recorrido ya solucionado el problema sobre mis amoríos secretos que tenia con mi padre, ya estaba feliz por la aceptación no se por que sensación sentía en mi corazón que ya no es inocente sino ya lleno de maldad, mi alma tierna y pura ya era maldita por saber la verdad del matrimonio y los amores secretos de los dos, y mi amor que tengo con mi padre.

**DOS MESES DESPUES**

Seguía pasando los días con mi padre todo el tiempo me llevaba a ver su partidos, me hacia, me compraba de todo lo que pedía, una noche en la casa mi padre estaba en el baño yo accidentalmente entre observe a mi cuerpo como una me lo había imaginado lo malo es que no salió de la puta tina por respeto a mí. En mi mente ya perversa y podrida pensé:

_Por nada veo lo prohibido para mi, mierda mierda y más mierda por que a mí me quiero podrir como ya mi padre esta creo que el se muere solo._

Proseguida este incesto que a la vez era maravilloso pero falta en varios sentidos pero eso me importaba una mierda, lo que pensaba las demás personas solo quiero el amor de mi padre

Cada cosa que hacia por el, mi padre me lo agradecía con besos, caricias simples, obsequios lindos y maravillosos peor ese no era el amor que yo quería del el pasión que yo mas fuerte y algo picante cada vez que pensaba en ese sentimiento oscuro me volvía mas adicta a la cosa mas prohibida para mí.

Un fin de semana que tubo libre, mi padre decore la casa muy linda con pétalos y perfumes eróticos dije esta vez lo lograre, le prepare una grandiosa cena. Los dos cenamos delicioso y comenzamos hablar cosas de la vida mía para distraer a mi padre3 y ofrecerle mas wolka a mi padre para que se estuviera entonadito. Así sacar taja he ir al grano donde me gustaría ir.

Mi padre se para de la mesa y me dice:

-Satsuki vete a dormir.-

Por mi parte, dije bingo.

Me fui supuestamente a dormir, pero solo entre a mi recamara a ponerme mi ropa mas linda y sexy. Termine todo entre cuidadosamente al cuarto de mi progenitor encontré la luz prendida, Yo por mi parte la apague y me sumergí en la cama mi padre no sentida nada gracias a su estado de acholamiento y empezó la faena por mucho lo que puede aguantar fue media hora ya en mi mente mal dije.

_Puta vida no dure ni mierda._

Ala mañana siguiente mi padre se despertó con un dolor de cabeza, yo antes había bajado hacer un delicioso desayuno para los dos y también lleve algunas pastas para el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaban a mi padre.

Llegue le dije a mi padre.

-buenos días, mi padre linda mi amor aquí están las pastas para tu dolor de cabeza.'

Mi padre digo.

-Gracias Satsuki.-

Comencé a servirle el desayuno para el y para mi. Desayunamos muy deliciosamente pero al final que terminamos le dije esto a mi padre.

-Padre disfrutases lo de anoche aquí en la cama.-

Mi padre se le apodera una ira y me dice.

-Satsuki que hiciste, por que Satsuki por que.-

Mi padre se para me golpea violentamente en mi cara me hace sangrar.

Baja a la sala y prende el equipo de sonido a todo volumen, mientras tanto estaba en el baño curándome mi herida la que hizo mi padre, del puro ruido que tenia el equipo de sonido lo único que alcance a escuchar fue una canción titulada: The number of beast no la de Iron Maiden sino de un grupo raro que es Crow´s Claw.

Cuando llegue a la sala encontré a mi padre ya sin vida con una pistola en su mano izquierda.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES**

Me encontraba otra vez en el cementerio ya en otra forma, estaba sola mis abuelos no vieron por que les conté todo lo que sucedió, me dieron que el una mala hija, nieta y no merecía estar con ellos.

Maldije mi puta vida, todo lo que hice fue llamar la atención para mi amor y mi obsesión oscura de mi padre ya que es fue mi grave error como un chica pequeña que soy, que niña ya no soy una cría sino un adolecente enferma de celos y de amor que tenia mi padre.

Ya sin mi amor nunca le pude decir estas palabras a mi amado padre ADIOS MI AMOR.


End file.
